Mijo
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 3.42m / -- |synopsis = As his troubles escalate to a boiling point, Jimmy finds himself in dire straits. An act of carelessness puts Chuck at risk. }} "Mijo" is the second episode of the first season of Better Call Saul and the second episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser Tuco is preparing salsa in his kitchen when his grandmother returns home, followed by Cal and Lars. The twins, irate, begin to insist on getting money for the injury caused by the grandmother's "hit and run." They begin to argue loudly and insult Tuco's grandmother, which agitates him. After sending her upstairs, Tuco beats both twins unconscious with a cane. Act I While Tuco is cleaning up bloodstains on his carpet, Jimmy knocks on the front door and is immediately taken hostage. Under interrogation, Jimmy reveals himself to be an attorney representing his two clients, who called him after the hit and run. He insists that he did not target Tuco's grandmother. Noticing the bloodstains, Jimmy guesses that Tuco has only hurt the twins because Tuco is a "reasonable" and "just" man. Jimmy attempts to barter with Tuco to save himself and the twins. Tuco agrees with Jimmy, and brings him to the garage where they are being held. Just as Tuco is about free them, one of the twins immediately outs Jimmy's role in the scam. Act II Tuco takes Jimmy and the twins out into the desert. Under more questioning by Tuco, Jimmy finally cops to the entire ordeal - how he put the twins up to the scam as a way to get back at Craig and Betsy for not hiring him as their lawyer. When Tuco threatens to sever Jimmy's fingers with wire cutters, he desperately tries to claim that he is an FBI agent. While Tuco initially believes this, his second-hand man, Nacho Varga, quickly sees through this façade and threatens Jimmy into telling the truth. Jimmy admits that he is a lawyer who intended to scam the Kettlemans, and how he was just trying to find a way to climb up from the pit that has become his life before Tuco "rescued" him. Tuco frees Jimmy and because he told the truth and the only reason the twins were there in the first place was because of him. BCS_102_03.jpg BCS_102_04.jpg BCS_102_05.jpg BCS_102_06.jpg BCS_102_07.jpg BCS_102_08.jpg BCS_102_09.jpg BCS_102_10.jpg Feeling that a message still has to be sent, Tuco moves to kill the twins in revenge for calling his grandmother a "biznatch". Jimmy manages to convince Tuco to spare their lives, and talks him down to merely breaking one leg on each twin to make an exact example of them. After Tuco shakes hands with Jimmy and accepts his proposal, he gets two henchmen to grab the twins. While Jimmy winces, Tuco breaks one leg on each brother. Afterwards, Jimmy drives the twins to the hospital and drops them off, insisting (over their protests) that he talked their punishment down from a death sentence to six months probation. Act III Later that night, Jimmy goes to a bar with a woman to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Traumatized from witnessing Tuco maiming the twins, Jimmy is distracted by staff members breaking breadsticks, which is a familiar sound with legs breaking. Jimmy excuses himself and vomits in the bathroom. When he arrives at Chuck's house, Jimmy thoughtlessly takes his cell phone inside, which makes Chuck panic and throw the phone into the yard. When Jimmy wakes up, he discovers that his phone and keys are missing. Chuck confronts Jimmy after seeing the twins' hospital bills, which have exhausted all of Jimmy's funds. Jimmy reassures Chuck that he isn't going back to being "Slippin' Jimmy" - in other words, he is not scamming people on this occasion. Jimmy's only choice is to go back to the public defender’s office and measly amounts of money per case again. Act IV As a public defender, Jimmy defends client after client while earning $700 each time he does it. This degrades Jimmy, losing case after case when the prosecutor isn't willing to budge, but eventually gets a confidence boost when he finally wins an acquittal. At his backroom office, Jimmy is about to take a nap when Mrs. Nguyen, the owner of the beauty salon, tells him that a client has arrived. The client turns out to be Nacho, who now wants to rob Craig Kettleman of the $1.5 million he has embezzled. Jimmy decides he wants no part in Nacho's plan, insisting that he is a lawyer and not a criminal. Before he leaves, Nacho writes his phone number on one of Jimmy's matchbooks and tells Jimmy he will be killed if he tells anyone about their conversation. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-102-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-2.jpg better-call-saul-episode-102-jimmy-odenkirk-sized-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-102-jimmy-odenkirk-sized-658.jpg better-call-saul-episode-102-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-3.jpg better-call-saul-episode-102-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-5.jpg better-call-saul-episode-102-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-7.jpg better-call-saul-episode-102-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-6.jpg better-call-saul-episode-102-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-8.jpg better-call-saul-episode-102-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-4.jpg better-call-saul-episode-102-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-9.jpg Trivia * First appearance of Nacho Varga, despite being credited for *This was the second part of the two-episode premiere, in which the first episode aired on February 8, 2015 and this episode on February 9, 2015. *This episode is in reference to Tuco Salamanca, in which his grandmother calls him "mijo" which means "my son." *Miriam Colon, who plays Tuco's grandmother, is also known for her portrayal of the mother of Tony and Gina Montana in the 80's crime drama Scarface. **She shares this connection to Scarface with Steven Bauer, who portrayed Don Eladio in season 4 of Breaking Bad. * In the opening teaser, Tuco is seen cooking dinner. This is a reference to how Tuco cooked burritos for his uncle Hector Salamanca, Walt and Jesse . *This episode marks the earliest chronological appearance of Gonzo and No-Doze, who first appeared in Breaking Bad. ** When No-Doze spoke out of turn, Tuco gets angry at him and tells him to "stop helping." This is in reference to when No-Doze spoke out of turn during a meeting with Walter White, leading Tuco to beat him to death . * This episode has some startling implications for Breaking Bad, for instance in Saul's introductory episode , when Saul is freaking out during Walt and Jesse's attempt to intimidate him. What at first seems like Saul simply fearing for his life is actually now Jimmy afraid that Tuco's men have decided to finally kill him. How do we know this? He says that whatever they think he did, Ignacio was the real one to blame. "Ignacio" is Nacho Varga's real name. * Vince Gilligan has confirmed that the desert, in which Jimmy negotiates with Tuco, is the same spot where Walter White gives his "Say My Name" speech to Declan and his gang . Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin (credit only) * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Raymond Cruz as Tuco Salamanca * Miriam Colon as Abuelita * Eileen Fogarty as Mrs. Nguyen * Jaime Luner as Nancy * Daniel Spenser Levine as Cal Lindholm * Steven Levine as Lars Lindholm |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Jesus Payan as Gonzo * Cesar Garcia as No-Doze * Peter Diseth as DDA Oakley * Nadine Marissa as Contract Counsel Administrator * Robert Fortner as Snake Face * David Loving as Angry Father * Bruce Holmes as Huge Male Deputy * Jeff Poole as Breadstick Guy * Victoria Pham-Gilchrist as Salon Employee #1 * Kim Lan T. Pham as Salon Employee #2 |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * William Fogle as Courthouse Lawyer * Andrea Good as Women Defendant * Fred Padilla as Inmate * Ryan Baloy Rivera as Bartender * Michael E. Stogner as Bar Patron Filming Locations * The hospital Jimmy takes the skateboarders to is "Duke City Urgent Care" located at 610 Broadway Blvd NE, Albuquerque NM, 87102. (2017 - The location now houses Albuquerque Urology Associates). * The parking toll booth where Saul pays Ehrmantraut daily at the courthouse is located at 1st 1st and Marquette. * The nail salon used to film Jimmys office is the "Day Spa & Nail" located on 160 Juan Tabo Blvd NE, Albuquerque, NM 87123. You can clearly see the 160 address number above the door in the scene. Featured Music *'"Boulevard of Broken Dreams"' by Juan Garcia Esquivel *'"Concerto in G for Strings 'Alla Rustica' 1. Presto"' by Vivaldi (version created for Better Call Saul) *'"Quando Sei Vicino a Te"' by Stephane Huguenin, Yves Sanna & Christian Padovan *'"Everybody Ciao"' by Daniele Benati & Fernando Paterlini *'"One Leg Each"' by Dave Porter *'"Sex Robot Voice"' by Dave Porter References to other media Jimmy makes many references to other media during the series. In this episode, he makes references to: * All That Jazz (1979) Memorable Quotes es:Mijo Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 1 episodes (Better Call Saul)